The Legend of Celestia: Blue Thunder's Mask
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Base off of Majora's Mask. Seven years after Twilight defeat Nightmare Moon, She and Spike are send to a new world with masks that can change Twilight into different Creatures! But can they stop the moon from cashing into the planet in three days?
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Celestia: Thunder Mask**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Base off Majora Mask. This is the second Zelda game I beat and a little is fresh in my mind. I want to get this started but Twilight's Harmony will continue I just have to find all the sword and shield skills that I'm using from Twilight Princess. This one take place after the last story. Now I had different ideas of what the first mask should be. My first thought was a Diamond Dog, but it fade quickly. Seeing Twilight as a Diamond Dog just didn't work with me, so I thought of some more. I decide to go with a Changeling. Remember this is another world, none of the shows has happen. Plus at the end after the final fight of my last story, which by the way I didn't get to, Twilight is now her older self and has her cutie mark. Spike will join this time as replacing Cadence from my last story. Twilight is still a hero. Well here we go, the started and the first mask. I hope I do well.

* * *

A fog fade from the scene as we see a purple unicorn and a purple mane and tail with one lighter color and rose color streaks on it, with a shield cover it sword on it back, it also had a star with smaller ones on it flank. A young creature that sat on her back but away from the shield, was also purple with some green spines but was not a pony. Their names are Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon. They took a request from Princess Celestia. You see Twilight was the new Hero of Equestria. Seven year ago, when Twilight was a filly, she started off on a quest to save Equestria from Nightmare Moon. She was unable to face her at that age, but once she got the Legendry Crystals and Celestia's Blade, Twilight travel around Equestria searching for the Elements of Harmony. After find them, she imprison Nightmare Moon in the Secret Realm. She was then send back to her young years to live out her life. Seven years pass again with time without Nightmare Moon.

Twilight and her friends live in Ponyville. Now, she was going though some woods she never be to before and quickly discover that she was lost. Spike was a dragon that Twilight hatch from an egg she fond and took the little dragon in. Twilight and Spike when like brother and sister. Twilight even took the chance to train Spike with a sword and Shield. Spike wasn't good but kept trying in hope to live out in Twilight name. Twilight walk though the forest still trying to find away out. At Last she stop and sat down. Spike slid off her and ask, "We are still lost, aren't we?"

Twilight sign and answer, "Yes, Spike. I don't ever know if we can complete Celestia request."

Spike sign as well before something hit his head. Twilight turn to see Spike fall to the ground before she too was hit on the head.

Soon two creatures that weren't ponies step out.

"You think we over did it a little?" Ask one of the creature.

"You worry too much, after all we did the same to that Mask Pony salemare and he still got up after we took this mask from him." The other said pointing to the mask it had.

Ok, Hope they got something on them, Wait that mare has a sword and shield!" The first said again before noticing Twilight's Sword and shield.

"Heh, we don't need those, but I think that dragon doesn't have anything on him." The second said before searching Twilight for something.

He soon came across something that Twilight treasure greatly. The Royal family treasure of the Alicorns, The Ocarina of Time.

The creature pick it up as the first look in surprise.

"Hey! Nice Ocarina bro! Let me try it." It said.

"Forget! I fond it first!" The other argue.

They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice Twilight and Spike waking up. They both notice the creatures and one had the Ocarina. Twilight eyes narrow as she saw it.

"You got the last item, So I get it..." The second was about to argue again when he notices Twilight standing behind his bro.

"Um, bro..." He try to warn him.

The Other turn around and the mask he was wearing was brought into the light. It was black with a horn sticking out, it had a two blue thunderbolts shape on it side. The creature wearing it jump and quickly try to hide the Ocarina. But Twilight wasn't fool because she already saw it. She was about to grab the one holding the Ocarina when they both ran off so fast that they left cloud image of themselves.

"What the? I thought only Pinkie could do that!" Spike call out in surprise.

Twilight wasn't listen. She had to get the Ocarina back. Celestia trust her with it and she promise to keep it safe. Twilight ran after them with Spike grabbing her flank to hold on. He heard of the tales Twilight did long before meeting her. He hang on without using his craws as much as possible. Twilight had use a few teleportation spells to catch up with the creatures but they were still in the lean. Then they sharp turn to the right surprising Twilight greatly. Twilight try to turn as well but slip and crash into a trunk and Spike was thrown off. Twilight try to catch her breath as the creatures ran off with the Ocarina. Twilight grab her side due to how hard she hit it.

Spike walk out from the bushes and ran up to Twilight.

"Twilight! Are you ok?" Spike ask.

"No, I'm not ok.", Twilight said, "They got the Ocarina of Time! I was supposed to keep it safe."

"Hey, we'll get it back! But first we need to follow them. Are you ready to take up the sword again?" Spike said then ask.

Twilight smile, it has been seven years since she use a sword, but train with one to keep her skills sharp. Twilight stood up as Spike climb on and trot after the two thieves. Twilight might have lost them but the trail was going in one direction so Twilight knew they can't be far behind. She reach to a few tree stumps and jump up them before finding a hallow tree. Knowing that she had to get the ocarina back, she went in running. Which was a mistake on her. She didn't notice that it drop into what look like bottomless pit. She try to stop but, was too late.

As both Twilight and Spike fell they saw colors around them and close their eyes as they thought they were done for. Then everything was quiet. Twilight open her eyes to see that she was sitting on large cocoon. It was broken in half as if something just came out of it. Twilight didn't have time to think on it when some bright lights blind her for a second. When she look up she saw the same two creatures. Twilight was quickly to know what they were. Changelings, these creatures are able to copy any pony they saw. She had deal with those before long after her first quest.

"Sheesh! You're annoy one ain't you?" The Changeling with the mask said.

"Give back the Ocarina!" Twilight said and drew her Sword and shield.

Twilight sword was still known as the Unicorn Sword but now it was her size as a mare. Her shield was no long a Wooden Shield but look a like the Equestria Shield she had, only the shield was full white with the Sun and Moon lapping over each other and two Alicorns Spinning around them.

"HAHA! Look at that Bro! She thinks she can take us on!" The one without the mask said.

"Heh, Let see how she like this." The one with the mask said as it shook.

Twilight could feel something was wrong and grab her head. Spike woke up to see something was happened to Twilight. She was starting to turn black and her hooves got holes in it. Inside Twilight mind, she saw that she was surrounded by Changelings. Twilight was afraid. She fought Changelings before but all the courage she had was gone. She couldn't even bring herself to draw her Sword and Shield. She turn and ran. No mater how far she ran a Changeling was able to keep up with her. Then even thing went black.

"Twilight? Hey Twilight!" Spike yell.

Twilight open her eyes and look around. She was confused. Then she spotted something in the water. She look closer and saw that she was now a Changeling! Twilight scream as Spike try to calm her down. He then turn to the Changeling brothers and yell, "Change her back!"

The one with the mask laugh and said, "No I think not! She look that way forever!"

"Bro! I enjoy a good joke, but turning her into one of us isn't funny! If the queen find out about this, we're in big trouble!" The one without the mask said.

"HA! She can't even find us! So quiet your worrying!" the other said and started to fly off.

The other look at Twilight then follow his brother. Twilight try to follow but was unable to use her new form very well and trip with a few feet from her spot. Spike ran up and help her up.

"Twilight you got to get it together." Spike said stopping her from rushing again.

Twilight stop and sat down. She couldn't believe what just happen. She was turn into a Changeling, a Changeling of all things! She sign and turn to Spike.

"I guess you'll leave me now Spike. You always said that you never work for a Changeling." She said recalling what he said a few months ago.

"Not you.", Spike said, "No matter what you look like, your still Twilight. I'll never leave you. After all you not a full Changeling. Maybe you can use their magic to change yourself back to normal."

"Spike, Changelings can change into other ponies with their magic, they don't stay in that form forever even when they get knock out." Twilight explain.

"Oh, right." Spike frown.

They both stood up and started to follow the only trail once more. Twilight was able to open the wooden door with her hooves because she didn't what to try to use the Changeling magic. She only hope that she can find the Ocarina and find away to get back to normal. Sadly the form took away her Sword and Shield and had no idea what the from can do. They soon reach a huge gasp in a room they enter. Spike look down and saw even if they fall they will be safe, but they had to climb back to this spot to get out.

"Well, I guess I have use this form after all." Twilight said looking at her Changeling wings.

Spike jump on knowing what Twilight was going to do. Twilight seen Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly many time and even took notices on Pegasus when she was younger. She flip her new bug like wings until she started to hover a few inches off the ground. After getting use to it, Twilight back up in order to get a running start. She then ran forward and flip her wings. Twilight jump and flew across the huge gasp and crash-land on the ledge.

Twilight stood up and shook her head as Spike jump up and shouted, "That was awesome Twilight! Maybe you should look up the Changelings when we get back."

Twilight narrow her eyes at Spike. Spike smile sheepishly and they both walk on. The soon enter another room but this time fill with smaller ledges and a bottomless pit. Twilight flew over the first and got a little better on her landing. She spotted a crest and open it. To her surprise it had Deku Nuts in it. Twilight remember them very well. Throw one on the ground and the enemy becomes stun.

Twilight flew across the rest of the gasp getting better each time she did. At the last ledge, Spike spotted something and tap on Twilight. Twilight turn and saw a wooden tree that was shape almost like her in Changeling form. Twilight didn't know what it mean but felt sorry for it. She bow her head in respect of the Changeling that suffer this fate. She then move on.

She walk though a tunnel and come to a large area that had a huge wooden pole the was moving in the water that was rushing though it. Twilight hear a click behind her and turn to see the way back was block. She sign, now she had no choice but to go forward. Twilight climb up some stairs and saw that the room above was empty. She need spotted a door. Before she enter it, she hear a voice from behind her.

"You have met a terrible fate have you?" the voice said.

Twilight turn and saw a tan pony with a black mane and tail with a mask as his cutie mark. He had a huge bag that was cover in masks. Spike jump in front Twilight ready to defend her.

"Who are you?" Twilight ask.

"I'm just a Mask Salemare that lost his way. Forgive me, I was following you and I see that you been change by a dark power." He said.

"Hmph!" Spike said.

"Look I really need to get going. I got to find away to change back to normal and get the Princess treasure back." Twilight said and started to head out the door.

"Wait, I'm too lost something. If you can get back the item stolen from you I can help you change back." The Mask Salemare said.

Twilight stop and turn to face him.

"All you need to do in return is get the item stolen from me back as well." He said.

"Ok, I will." Twilight said.

"Oh, but I have a limit here. You see I have to leave in three days and I won't be staying after the fourth day so try to get it before then." He said.

"Ok, Thanks. Come on Spike." Twilight said then spoke to Spike.

The two left the room unknowing it was going to turn into a new type of Quest for Twilight.

* * *

**Dawn of the First Day**

**72 Hours remain**

Twilight and Spike step out to what look like a small village with ponies that remind them both of some of the ponies from Equestria. Twilight was quick enough to know that she was no longer in Equestria but in a new place instead.

"Hey mommy looking!", A small voice call out, "A dragon! And it with a Changeling."

"Huh, how odd it is for a Changeling and a Dragon to be going out together." The Mare said before walking away.

"_GOING OUT!?_", Spike shouted, "Hey she is like a sister to me!"

"Spike ignore that, we have to find away to find those Changelings so I can get my ocarina back." Twilight said also disturb with the thought.

Ponies every where was busy. Spike was able to make out the three flower mares and went to talk to them. Twilight didn't what to get close to anypony due to her new form. Spike thank the three mares and return to Twilight.

"I know where are. Some place call Clock Town in Trotina. I never heard of it." Spike reported.

"Hm, there got to be away to find those Changelings. " Twilight said.

"Excuse me!", Spike call out to a pony passing by, "Me and my friend are new here and we wonder if you can point out where your ruler is."

"You mean Princess Celestia? You'll find her to the north and in a shine that was built for her. Why do you ask?" The pony said.

"Like I said before, Me and mind friend are new here, so we like to know what going on." Spike said.

Whiling Spike was talking Twilight was in deep thought and turn to look up in the sky. Her eyes widen and frozen in place.

"Hey Twilight, I got good news, turn out that...Twilight? What wrong?" Spike started to said but notices Twilight was looking at the sky.

He look up as well and said, "Sweet Celestia's Technicolor Mane!"

Twilight slap the back of his head for that. After all, she was Celestia student. After rubbing the spot, Spike told Twilight that there was a Princess Celestia here as well and they head off to see her.

When they got to the North side it was more like a field then part of a town. They look for a shine but didn't any.

"That odd." Spike said.

"Are you sure he said that there a shine here?" Twilight ask Spike.

"Yeah, hey maybe that filly over there knows." Spike said pointing to a filly that remind them of Apple Jack family member.

Spike went off alone because Twilight fear that she might do what a Changeling dose and feed off of love.

After a few seconds Spike come back.

"Turns out we are in the right place. The shine is over there in that cave." Spike said.

They turn to the cave near by and walk to it. Twilight stop before going in.

"Twilight what wrong?" Spike ask.

"I am getting use to this body, but I afraid this Celestia might not help me. What if she hate Changelings too?" Twilight said worry.

"Hey you don't have to worry, the ponies around here doesn't seem to mind Changelings, maybe this Celestia let good Changelings in as long as they don't cost trouble." Spike said.

Twilight nods and step into the cave. They walk though the cave and saw some guards. The place their spear in front of them

"State your busies for coming here." One said.

Spike stood up to them and said, "Me and my friend are new here and we like the Princess help."

"Let them in, one has been curse." said a familiar voice to the two Equestrians.

The guards move their spears and let them pass. The soon reach the Celestia of Trotina, but instead of White, she was pink and a wisp cloud cover part of the sun. Twilight and Spike bow.

"Arise, I can tell you not from around here." Celestia said.

"Well, Yes. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike." Twilight said.

"Fine name for both of you, now how can I be of help?" Celestia said then ask.

Twilight and Spike told her about the request from their Celestia, getting lost in the woods, meeting and chasing the Changeling Brothers, One of the brothers wearing mask that turn Twilight into a Changeling, Meeting the Mask Salemare and coming to Clock Town.

"Hm, the Changeling Brothers. The only Changelings that was welcome here. You said on of them has a mask on, what does it look like?" Celestia said thinking about it.

"Well it look like a unicorn because it had a horn and two blue Thunderbolts like on the cheeks." Twilight said because she was the only one to see it.

"Hm, that mask sound familiar but I can't place it." Celestia said.

"So Princess Celestia, we were hoping you can help us a little." Twilight said.

"I can not undo your transformation if that what you are asking but I can do something to help it." Celestia said then her horn being to glow. Twilight was cover in a glow as well and was lift up. The glow then went to her Changeling horn and a green color took over and Twilight floated back on all four hooves. She open her eyes as she felt the warmth inside her.

"I was able to unlock the Changeling Magic. You can now shoot magic out of your horn." Celestia said.

Twilight was glad to use some magic but something was still bugging her. Celestia saw it and ask.

"What the matter Twilight Sparkle?" She ask.

"Well back in my world Changeling feed off of other Ponies love and I fear I will do the same. I might hurt other ponies in that way." Twilight said.

"I see, the Changelings here don't do that. Because you been change in our world Changelings you can still go near them." Celestia said.

"Really?" Twilight ask in surprise.

Celestia nods and Twilight smile and jump. Spike roll his eyes, sometimes Twilight can act like a filly.

"Well, Twilight once you find a way to change back to your normal self come see me again. I will help you even more." Celestia said.

"Of Course!" Twilight said.

"Good luck on your quest, my little pony and dragon." Celestia said.

Twilight and Spike left the shine and walk out to the clear field in Clock Town. They notices that the sun was setting. The talk must have taken all day but to them it felt let like a few minutes.

Twilight notices the some filly still stand in the same spot. She then notices a balloon the had the mask from the Changeling was on it. Trying out her new Changeling magic, Twilight made the horn glow and fire a magic green ball at it. It bust and the filly jump and looking around wondering who did that.

"Twilight, any reason why you did that?" Spike ask.

"Until I return to normal I might as well get us to this body and it magic. Though it feels weird. Unicorn magic feels warm and joyful, but Changeling magic, though I don't think this is true, feels cold and fearful." Twilight said then thought about the magic she just use.

Spike just shrug and walk up to the filly.

"Hey! Did you pop the balloon?" She ask.

"No but my friend did." Spike said pointed at Twilight.

The Filly look behind Spike to see Changeling Twilight still thinking about her new magic. She snap out of it and walk up to the two.

"Hey you a Changeling." The filly said.

"Um, yes. Kind of." Twilight said.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" The filly ask.

"It a long story Babs." Twilight said.

"Eh, ok.", She said before notices that Twilight just say her name, "Hey, how did you my name was Babs?"

Twilight flinch. Spike quickly cover her.

"I told her your name. After all she my friend as well." He said.

Babs shrug and said, "Well, She your friend so I guess I can say she can be our friend."

Twilight look around. She wondering how she was find the Changeling Brothers. Then decide to ask Babs.

"Hey Babs, do you know a way that we see all of Clock Town at once?" She ask.

"Sure, Ah take ya there." Babs said a lean the two to the east side of town.

The walk up to another filly who stop them.

"What the code?" He ask.

"5-2-3-4-1" Babs said.

"That right. You can pass." The filly said and move.

"Why a code?" Twilight ask.

"The code is for only for CMC members but still you two are friends I can let you in." Babs said.

The walk though a tunnel and was jump by a creature Twilight was familiar with.

"Careful that a Skulltula!" Twilight shouted and was about to reach for her sword before notice she doesn't have it any more.

Spike was quick however, once the Skulltula turn it back to them, Spike scorch it.

"Wow! You know those creatures?" Babs ask Twilight.

"Yes, I face them since I was a filly." Twilight said.

Spike look at Twilight in surprise, he knew Changelings never started out as Fillies like ponies. Twilight already relies her mistake. Before she could fix it Babs just shrug.

"Come on, It not too far from here." She said.

The Group follow drop the path taking out more Skulltulas as they did, though Spike did most of the work after finding that Twilight was still uneasy about using Changeling Magic. They kept walking until the reach a room fill with some pots and a ladder. Twilight remember that breaking pots offend hind this in them, so she broke them by bucking them. She fond 10 bits out of all of them. She turn to the other two who was surprise at the feat.

Spike had heard the adventures Twilight had when she was a filly and Babs didn't know about stuff hiding in the pots. Twilight turn to the ladder and saw a balloon that was the same from the North part of Clock Town. She use her magic to pop it but still didn't like it. They climb up the ladder Babs shook on Twilight ability to climb. Spike town her that Twilight was rise in a village and live in a tree house. She use a ladder to get up it and that how she can climb ladders.

Spike help Babs up the ladder and they soon arrive at a new place. They were in an Astral Observatory, Twilight jaw drop when she saw it. No matter if Changeling had sharp teeth, Twilight just couldn't stop herself. Spike close her mouth and the three walk on. They soon came to a Stallion they knew as well but guess that he was the same like the other. He turn away and from his notes to see Babs walk up to him.

"AH! Hello Babs, I see you brought two creature with you." He said

"Sure did doc! This is Spike a dragon and his friend which is a Changeling." Babs said.

"An unlike pair go out together." The Doctor said.

Both Twilight and Spike grew angry at that.

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" They yell casing both Babs and the Doctor to back off.

Twilight took a breath to calm down and ask, "Babs told me that I can look at Clock Town all at once, is that true?"

"Yes just look though my telescope and you can see the Clock Tower." The Doctor said.

Twilight nods and walk up to it. She look though it and moves it around. Twilight then spots something on top of the Tower and zoom for a close look. To her surprise, it was the Changeling with the mask. It seem to notice Twilight was stared at it and wave then suddenly appear as if it was very close. Twilight jump back in surprise. She landed on her flank try to catch her breath.

"Twilight? Are you ok?" Spike ask.

"Yes Spike, We need to go back to Celestia. I fond one of the Changeling Brothers." Twilight said.

Spike nods and say a quick see you later and hops on Twilight back. The two ran off before ether the Stallion or Filly could ask what Twilight saw.

* * *

Well here's the start. Next is Day Two and Three. Now there two things you must know, The Celestia in this chapter is from Luna's Nightmare, a DP/MLP crossover I wrote with princessbinas. The other, was the line from the Equestria Girls movie. Also I try to throw in how some ponies think that Twilight and Spike are going out because Twilight is a changeling now. However, I really don't do pairs with MLP that much and I was just trying to be funny, so Spike and Twilight are like Brother and Sister. Also remember I sometimes jump ahead on my stories so I'm sorry if you're not happy on this being up before the first one is finish but I play and beat this Zelda so I remember more of it then Ocarina of Time. But Twilight's Harmony will continue after I got all the Swords and Shields skill I'm using from Twilight Princess. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Celestia: Blue Thunder's Mask**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Day Two and Three, I be having Twilight heard about some of the Side-quest and since she in Clock Town now, I use two of the side quest that I know and did many times. Because it was really late when I put the first chapter up I left out a few things. Some might be for later chapters but here we go, The other two masks that Twilight will get are a Dragon and Sea Unicorn. The Dragons are the Gorons and the Sea Unicorns are the Zoras. Plus that should be a big hint in my first one as well. Now another thing, Blue Thunder is an unicorn, Twilight think it is because of the mask, It really an Alicorn. I even have the mask that suppose to ether rival it or overpower it. I'm not telling what it is until I reach that part and it going to take a long time to get there. All the items from the game are going to be in here. Here the start of day two and three.

* * *

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**48 Hours remain.**

Twilight and Spike ran out of the tunnel and was surprise that it was day already. Not only that, it was raining as well.

"It is just me or does time move faster here?" Spike ask.

"Normally I say it just you, but you got a point." Twilight said.

The head to the North side of Cock Town and enter the shine to see Celestia again. The guards let them though this time and the both ran up to the Princess.

"I see you have return, is there some else I can do?" She ask.

"Yes, I spotted one of the Changeling Brother on top of the Clock Town and wondering how we can get up there." Twilight said.

"HM, I'm afraid that the way up won't open until the Carnival of Time which is two days from now.", Celestia said, "It an important day for all of Trotina."

"Like the Summer Sun Celebration?" Twilight ask excited.

"The Summer Sun Celebration?" Celestia ask.

"Oh, in my world it the day we watch the other you rise the sun to mark the longest day of the year." Twilight explain blushing sheepishly.

"Hm, that sounds like some I can do for the ponies of Trotina." Celestia said thinking about.

"Trust me, the other you does it all the time once a year. Those that do see it love it." Spike said.

"Very well, on the Carnival of Time I will rise the sun in front of everypony so they can see it." Celestia said.

"Um, you might not what to do it alone." Twilight spoke up.

"Why did you said that?" Celestia ask.

"If you're anything like the Celestia from my world you have a younger sister name Luna right?" Twilight said.

Celestia nods and Twilight continues.

"She should show everypony how she rise the moon as well. I still that she doesn't what to feel left out." She said.

Celestia nods and look at them.

"You have two days left before getting to the tower, all I can say is explore Clock Tower until that time. Once it pass you can get to the top." Celestia said.

"She right Twilight, we might as well. No point leaving the town." Spike said in agreement.

"Ok, thank you again Princess Celestia." Twilight said and bow.

Both Twilight and Spike step out of the Shine and decide to search around town. They already saw all of the North part, but little of the East and South parts.

They head back to the east side of town and look in few builds. One build remind Twilight of a Mayor house which shock her because it was!

"Hello! Welcome to Mayor Mare House. To your right is Mayor Mare. Sounds like they are in a meeting. To your left is Flower Mare the Mayor sister." A Pink mare with yellow mane and tail told them.

Twilight and Spike walk over to the door that had Mayor Mare in and heard some talking.

"Ms. Mayor! You must order everypony to leave Clock Town now." One voice said.

"You fool! If all the ponies leave then what is there to keep the Carnival of Time going?! We stay!" Another voice said sounding deeper.

Twilight and Spike walk in and saw Mayor Mare, there was a stallion with was brown with a black mare and tail with a hammer as is cutie mark and another stallion that was one of Princess Luna's guards. They listen to figure out what's going on.

"The ponies what the Carnival of Time to go as plan and we are doing just that!" The brown Stallion said.

"You are a fool! Did you look at the sky! Princess Luna never show the moon at the same time as the sun! That means something bad about to happen!" The guard shouted.

"So?! I have noting against the Moon Princess, but what if she decide to help this year by show the moon at the same time as the sun?! It not every day we see the sun and moon at the same time!" The brown Stallion shouted back.

Twilight shook her head. Luna's guards knew something was wrong and wanted to do something about it, but the workers wanted to keep the Carnival of Time going. She knew if this keeps up the Mayor will never know what to do. She need some way to get them to stop. She decide to leave not wanted to heard any more. She really lose it in agruements and sometimes shouts herself. She walk over to other door and open it to see a mare that look like Mayor Mare only no glasses and a flower as her cutie mark. Which flower she wasn't sure. She was talking to another Stallion but this one was white that look like to have small fins on his hooves. Twilight knew what creature that was. A Sea Unicorn! She work with them many times. Spike never saw a Sea Unicorn and was shock.

"So you see, until Maria is fond, we can have the Sea Band come and I fear they may not play this year." He said.

"I see, Thanks you Coaled. You been a great help and give my regrets to the whole band." Flower Mare said.

"Will do and you have another guess." He said before turning to Twilight and Spike.

"Ah! Welcome, I never had a Changeling and a Dragon in my office before." Flower said.

"Um, Nice to meet you Flower." Twilight said.

"We're new here and we are looking around town and heard something going on in your sister office." Spike said.

"Huh? Oh that! My sister really having a hard time with those two. Well I kind of in trouble myself." Flower said.

"What kind of trouble?" Twilight ask.

"Well other than knowing what has happen to the Sea Band, For some reason a wedding that was plan has gone astray." Flower said.

"A wedding?" Twilight and Spike ask.

"Yes, the gloom as gone missing and the bride is worry sick." Flower said.

"Hm, Who are they? Maybe we can help." Spike ask.

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadance." Flower said.

That shock Twilight greatly. Back in Equestria, Shining Armor was like a brother to her and Cadance was her helper in searching for the Legendry Crystals and the Elements of Harmony.

"I really don't know what going on, but I head that Cadance got a letter yesterday and she might be on her way to meet him. You think you two can check on her?" Flower said then ask.

"Sure! We help any way we can." Spike said.

They took they leave and exit the Mayor house. Spike spotted Cadance already walking and he tap Twilight to show her. They both follow her until she came to the south side of Clock Town and walk into a small are that had water ran though it. Cadance sat on a breach as the two what up to her.

"Princess Cadance, Right?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, Who are you?" Cadance answer.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn that was change into a Changeling and this is Spike, A dragon I hatch from an egg." Twilight answer.

"We heard from Flower Mare that you got a letter from Shining Armor and we thought we could help you." Spike then explain.

"I don't mind. While we wait, Let talk. I what to know how a Unicorn got change into a Changeling and fond a Dragon Egg." Cadance said.

"Ok, but it might sound weird." Twilight said and they both took a seat next to her.

Twilight told Cadance what happen to her yesterday and were she was really from. Cadance did indeed fond it weird, but saw the truth in Twilight eyes. They waited all day but Shining didn't come. Twilight and Spike walk Cadance back to her house which was an inn.

"I welcome you to spend the night. You done what you can and the Carnival started tomorrow." Cadance said.

Twilight was about to say no but saw the Spike fell asleep in her during the walk back. She aspects and they send the whole night in the inn, unknowing it was their last night of sleep.

* * *

**Dawn of the Third Day**

**24 Hours remain**

After having some breakfast, Twilight and Spike explore more of Clock Town. They look though the Town and try their luck at a few Mini-games. Twilight was feeling a bit better about Changeling magic, but still didn't like it. They even notices that Clock Town had less Ponies than before. Twilight look up and saw that the moon was even bigger then two days ago! This was her last day. If she doesn't get the Ocarina back today then she won't be able to change back to normal. Spike could feel it as well.

"So Twilight, we have until Midnight tonight to get the Ocarina back, what do you what to do? I took you to the mini-games so time will go a little bit faster." Spike said.

"The games were fun, Spike. But I don't know. Just looking at the moon has me worry that we won't make it in time. My last quest didn't have a limit and I had all the time in the world to find the Legendry Crystals." Twilight said slowly started to feel scare.

"Hey we'll get though this. You got to have fate, that why you told me you were the Hero of Equestria. You had Wisdom, Power, and Courage, to stop Nightmare Moon and seal her in the Secret Realm." Spike said.

Twilight smile and hug Spike.

"Thanks Spike, I'm glad I took you along." Twilight said.

"Sure, unless we get hit by the moon tomorrow." Spike said.

Twilight roll her eyes and decide to check out the West side of Clock Town. It was the only place they didn't see. They so reach there and saw that there was a Sword School, a Home for the Mail Mare, Which both of them guess that was Depry, and a pony on some steps that was green with light green mane and tail and a shack as his Cutie mark.

"Hello! I never see Changeling with Dragon before, rumors has it that you two are going out together but I don't think that true." He said.

"Lease somepony gets it." Spike said.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Twilight ask.

"No, I just hoping we could talk. If we met three days ago, I could help you." He said.

"I see, sorry Mr...um?" Twilight said.

"Money Shack. I run this bank to keep hold of bits and some how I have more bits than normal sometimes." He said.

"Thanks, I'm sure we can help anyway we can." Twilight said.

They left and decide to head back to Princess Celestia at the north part of Clock Town. As they walk they saw there was less ponies than before as the day roll on. Though it was a short walk, they could see that some ponies left Clock Town and some stay. They got to the Shine when Celestia step out. Her horn was glowing as she set the sun. Then spotted Twilight and Spike.

"I see you have arrive, did you enjoy your time here?" She ask.

"Yes, It was wonderful. But now I think it time we get my Ocarina back." Twilight said.

"Of course, and I have decide to let all ponies see me rise the sun. Luna will join me so she can see it as well." Celestia said.

Soon the Moon Princess step out of the Shine and they saw she look just like her only a full moon on her flank.

"So these are the two you told me about sister?" Luna ask.

"Yes, and that Changeling there is the one that is curse." Celestia answer.

"Welcome to Clock Town. I know my sister already said it, but this is our first meeting." Luna said.

"It fine, we just have to get to the top of Clock Tower so we can get those Changeling brothers." Spike said.

"Yes, my sister told me what happen. We'll help you in any way we can." Luna said.

They nod and started their way to Clock Tower. Celestia and was surprise to see very little ponies around and about. They walk though Clock Town before and were sad. Twilight and Spike walk up next to next and smile. Showing they weren't running and was going to do everything they can. Once all four of them got on the platform to the tower. Twilight decide to ask something.

"Your highnesses, What are we going to done if we don't stop the moon from crashing?" She ask.

"We do not know, but well try every thing we can." Celestia said.

They waited until Midnight came. Fireworks went off and the Tower change to look like it can be stand on at the top. Then a door open. Twilight look in, She knew what was ahead and knew if she fails, it not just over for her, but everypony in this word. She step in with Spike, Celestia and Luna follow here.

They reach the top and look around. I no time they spot one of the Changeling Brothers with Twilight's Ocarina. It turn and both Celestia and Luna saw they mask it was wearing.

"No! It can't be!" Celestia whisper.

"I thought we hid that mask." Luna whisper as well.

Then the other Changeling brother flew up and started to talk.

"Listen! Swamp, Mountain, Sea, Canyon. Hurry the four that are there! Bring them here!" He said before he was hit from behind.

"GET IN LINE! STUPID!" He yell.

"Char! Is that anyway to treat your brother?!" Celestia shouted.

"Hm, whatever. Even if they come now, they can't stop me. Enjoy the Carnival as I bring the moon down!" The changeling know as Char said.

Then using the mask he started to bring the moon down. All four of them knew they have until sunrise, even if Celestia doesn't rise the sun.

"We got to stop him! Sire! Well you help us?" Luna said then turn to the other Changeling that was knocked to the ground.

He stood and nod. Then all three of them use they magic to try and hold the moon at bay but it was still moving.

"Twilight we got to do something!" Spike shouted.

Twilight mind quickly ran though her head. The Princesses were powerless even with the Changeling help. The other thing she wanted was to get her Ocarina back and go home. But now, she knew she just couldn't leave. She to help in any way she can. She was the Hero of Equestria and she going to prove it here and now.

Twilight call froth her Changeling Magic and fire at Char. The spell stun him and her drop the Ocarina. Twilight ran and grab it. As soon as she did, she remember something.

_Flashback_

_Twilight stood in front of her friends and Celestia with Spike on her side. She just took a request from Princess Celestia and was about to leave._

_"We going to miss you Sugar Cube." Apple Jack said._

_"I'll throw you a 'Welcome Back' party when you return!" Pinkie said happily._

_"I hope you're careful on your trip." Fluttershy said._

_"No worries! She got her sword and shield with her! So she'll be fine!" Rainbow said._

_"I try not to get dirty Twilight, I know you been though this before, but I can't help myself." Rarity said._

_Twilight roll her eyes and turn to Celestia, Luna, and Cadance._

_"I'm going to miss you Twilight. As much as what to come with you, I need to stay here. I need to help my Aunts with the castle." Cadance said._

_"Twilight we all wish you a safe trip. You and Spike." Luna said._

_"Twilight before you go, I want you to take this." Celestia said before holding out the Ocarina of Time._

_"I want you to remember us no matter how far away you are and this song as well." Celestia said before putting it to her lips and play._

_Twilight already knew the song but listen to it. It was the same song she use to open the Door of Magic to get the Celestia's Blade. Once Celestia finish, Twilight play it as well. The whole group listens to Twilight music as the song was play in their hearts._

**_You remember the Song if Time!_**

**_In the past it help you get the Celestia Blade and move Time blocks now it can help you again._**

_After that, Spike climb on and they head off. Celestia voice call out one more time._

_"Remember that no matter where you are, play that song and remember us, Twilight Sparkle."_

_Flashback end_

"Twilight!" Spike shouted, Snapping her back to reality.

"They can't hold on any longer and we are out of time!" He said.

"No, we are not!" Twilight said and pull out the Ocarina.

But instead of it bringing out an Ocarina it too has change. It look like a horn now. Twilight didn't think about it and started to play the Song of Time. The Song music reach both of the Princesses ears as their eyes widen. Then even thing fade to white as Spike grab hold of Twilight.

_Getting lost in the woods...Chasing the Changeling Brothers... Getting change into a Changeling...Meet the Mask Salepony..._

* * *

**Dawn if the First Day**

**72 Hours remain**

Twilight and Spike open their eyes to see that they were back in Clock Town but for some reason, it look just like the day they arrive there.

"What? What's going on?", Spike ask, "Everything just...started over."

They both ran and look up at the sky. The moon was also back to were they saw it for the first time. Spike turn to Twilight

"I though you said that the Ocarina only open the Door of Magic and move Time Blocks?" Spike ask.

"It does, it must have also a loud us to travel back in time. I never knew it could do that." Twilight said.

Spike started to think before remembering something.

"Hey the Mask Salepony! He said that he can help you get back to normal! Let go see him!" Spike said.

Twilight nods and they both enter the lower part of the Clock Tower. Once inside, the Mask Salepony was surprise to see then return.

"Back already? You just left." He said.

"Um, yeah. I got my Ocarina back only that it too had change." Twilight said holding out the horn that it took form of.

"HA! You have it! Now I can teach you a song that well do just the trick." He said as a giant organ appear out of nowhere.

"How will...?" Spike started to ask before he was cut off.

"This song is call the Song of Healing. May it help you where ever you are." He said and started to play.

Twilight listen to the notes a few time and try it on her own. The song boucle around the room as the two play.

**You learn the Song of Healing!**

**Playing this song will help trouble Spirits and let them rest, turn their user into masks.**

Just as they finish, Twilight felt strange again. Spike rush up to her and saw that the black color was fading into Twilight's normal color. Inside Twilight mind she saw that she was back to normal. Then saw her Changeling self. It was smiling and had tears in it eyes. Twilight was surprise, Changeling don't cry, by this word Changeling was different then hers own. Twilight started to fade away waving at her. Twilight smile and wave back, before a white light cover every thing.

Spike watch as a mask drop at Twilight hooves as she look over herself. Purple fur coat, Purple mane and tail with two extra colors, her stars cutie mark, and Unicorn horn. She was indeed back to normal. She sign and saw the mask in the ground.

"Yes, they song can also smooth trouble spirits and turn them into mask. The spirit that was in there is now at rest. But feel not, the power is still inside the mask. Put it on and you will return to the shape you once were, remove it to change back." The Mask Salepony explain.

Twilight pick up the Mask and look at it. The mask was in shape of a Changeling face. Twilight remember the Changeling she saw and close her eyes. She still give the Changeling respect of what it done for her.

"Now that I full my promise, it time for you fill yours" He said and held our his hoof.

Twilight look down, she was in a rush to get the Ocarina back that she forgot to ask what it was he wanted.

"Don't tell me, my mask. You did get it back...did you?" He ask.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush, I didn't know what was stolen from you." Twilight said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The Mask Salepony shouted and grab Twilight and shook her.

"Hey put her down!" Spike yell and threw some fire at his hooves.

He drop Twilight and then grab his head, ignore the flames.

"You have to get that mask back! The mask that was stolen from me was call Blue Thunder's Mask! It was said that it was once a Alicorn that had great power and can make blue lighting, but was turn into a mask because it was skill in dark Magic. The was hidden away so no pony could use it! But I felt the power coming from the mask. I went though great risk to get it and when I did, I understand why it was hidden. The power was so great that it even made my fur stick up! And Now that Changeling has it! If you don't get it back something terrible will happen?" He explain what was took from him.

Twilight was shock to heard about the mask and she already seen what it can do. She knew it was too dangerous to leave it alone.

"Ok! I'll get it back for you!" Twilight said.

"You will?" The Mask Salepony ask.

"We will?" Spike repeat.

"Oh thank you! Heard that makes me feel better. I sorry for the way I act, but the mask can't be left out there. I hope you can get it." He said

Twilight nods and walk out of the Tower after putting the mask away and Spike following her. Twilight knew that this time was a request that she can't ignore. This world is in danger and she going to save it.

* * *

Here you go. Took me a while to think on some of the side-quests characters but I got them up. Next Chapter Twilight head to the swamp area that fill with Changelings and like the game, The Changeling Mask will aloud her to bend in. Since I'm using the songs from the game I be added them in. Maybe expect two songs. The Song of Soaring and the other song, I can't spell the name right but I know it, I don't have the name for the first temple yet, but ideas are welcome. And sorry for not explaining Clock Town better, I haven't play the game in some time because I no longer have a N64. Check out my poll on my homepage too. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Celestia: Blue Thunder's Mask**

**Phantom Fan 21:**Here the next chapter. This is where the Changeling mask start getting useful. I am thinking about having Twilight bring the three mask she gets back home after this story but that will wait until the future. Now The swamp and maybe a bit of the first temple. Again ideas are welcome. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Twilight and Spike step out from the lower part of Clock Tower and was surprise to see both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waiting for them.

"Princess Celestia and Luna?! Oh wait you don't know us now. We're..." Twilight started to say but was cut off.

"Calm yourself Twilight we knew who your are." Celestia said.

"You do?" Spike ask.

"Yes we know what going to happen in the next three days. Powerful as we are, we can't not stop this." Luna said.

"That song you play, what is it?" Celestia ask.

"The Song of Time. The other you teach me this song. I just discover that it a louds me and Spike to travel back in time. In other words back three days from what will happen." Twilight said.

"I see, but because you travel back three days ever that has happen has been undone." Celestia said.

"That means whatever we do, we have do it all over again?" Spike ask.

"Yes, so Twilight had did you get back to your normal self?" Luna ask.

"Well, I learn a song call the Song of Healing and it turn me back to normal and turn my Changeling self into a mask." Twilight said and pull it out the mask.

Celestia and Luna look at it. Celestia could felt some power coming from it.

"The Mask Salepony told us if Twilight put the mask on she change back into the Changeling she was in and she can remove the mask to change back." Spike said.

"Really? Can we see?" Luna ask.

"I not sure about this, I mean I just got change back but I guess it doesn't hurt to try." Twilight said.

She turn the mask until it face away from her. She use her magic to place the mask on her face. The mask slam on her face and Twilight could feel her body lose control of it self. Twilight lower her head as the mask power start to spread over her body. Before Spike could try to get the mask off, Twilight rise her head in the sky and scream. Then a flash of light cover her. Everypony close had to cover their eyes. When they open their eyes they saw Twilight as a Changeling again. And once more her Sword and Shield was gone.

"Twilight are you ok?" Spike ask.

"Uugh, yeah. That was a bit painful." Twilight said shaking her head.

"I see, now to see if it can be remove." Celestia said.

Twilight nods and place her front hooves on the sides and pull. As the mask started to come off, light started to shine as the power return to the mask. Another flash of light appear and when they could see again, there stood Twilight back to a Unicorn.

"Wow, it hurt less coming off then going on." Twilight said.

"Yes we remember what Sire said, Swamp, Mountain, Sea, and Crayon. They are four places that surrounds Trotina." Celestia said.

"And what did he mean 'the four that are there'?" Luna ask.

"I'm not sure but I might as will go look." Twilight said.

"Before you do, I have something for you. Will you hold out your left hoof?" Celestia said.

Twilight held her left hoof out and Celestia touch it with her horn. A small appear on it and Twilight look at it.

"This will aloud you to leave Clock Town. It will tell the guards that you are under my orders to leave Clock Town whenever you wish." Celestia explain.

"What about Spike? I'm not leaving him behind." Twilight ask.

Spike smile. He was glad that Twilight wanted him to come.

"As Long as he with you, he too can leave. I wish you both best of luck." Celestia said and bow to them.

Twilight and Spike bow back and left. Twilight show the guard the mark and told him Spike was with her. Having a sword and shield made it even easier. Soon the two step out of Clock Town and on to their quest.

* * *

As Twilight and Spike step out, Twilight knew that she was in a field. She guess that it was call Trotina Field. Spike was a bit surprise but then remember something.

"Oh, Twilight I remember something. Before we left Cadance gave me notes on all the monsters you face, if you forgot them I can tell you." He said.

"Thanks Spike, huh? What that monster?" Twilight said before spotted a green glop with two eyes.

"Um, Let see...AH! I remember now, Cadance told me those are call Chuchus! There are different colors, the one we are seeing now is a Green Chuchu. Don't need to worry about this one. Just a strike from your sword will take care of it. Better keep an eye out for the other color Chuchus." Spike explain.

Twilight nods and just walk around the Chuchu. They both walk on until the step into the Swamp area which was call the Southern Swamp.

As they walk in they could see a mountain like view in front of them and a Build just over the water. As they near the build they could see that the water was purple and Spike bend down to see why.

"Spike, don't touch it. I don't think it safe." Twilight said.

Spike pull back and nods. Something was wrong and they both knew it. Twilight and Spike climb up the ladder and saw a sign.

"Swamp Tourist Center! Take a ride on our tour though the Swamp. Even make stops at Changeling Palace." It said.

"Changeling Palace?" Spike ask.

"Hm, I guess in this world, Changelings live in swamps unlike ours that live in wastelands." Twilight said thinking about it.

They then decide to look around the Swamp. Since they couldn't enter the water, Twilight look around and saw Lilly Pads over the water. Spike was able to jump from one to another, But Twilight didn't try. She was thinking of a better way. Seven years ago she could jump across, but now she was too big and her weight could case the pads to sink. Twilight then took out her Changeling Mask and out it on. She change into her Changeling self because she had a hutch on what was going to happen. Twilight flew on the first Lilly pad and land on it. She was right, her changeling form may her lighter and didn't make the pads sink. Twilight and Spike jump across the pads and soon come to another path.

They follow it until they come to what look like a shop in a tree.

"The Zebra Sister Potion Shop" The sign said.

"The Zebra Sisters? Are those the one you beaten back at the Temple of Loyalty?" Spike ask.

"Back in Nightmare Moon era." Twilight said remembering in her world that Nightmare Moon is gone and the Zebra Sisters won't cost any more trouble.

They climb up the ladder and enter the shop. There Twilight saw Blucora the blue Zebra sister but not her other sister.

"Welcome! I see I have a visitors. A Changeling and a dragon. First time I see these two creatures traveling together." Blucora said.

"We been traveling for a while." Twilight said.

"So what potions do you make?" Spike ask.

"We have three kinds. Red Potions that refill your strength, Green Potions that refill Unicorns, Changelings, and Dragons magic and Blue Potions that refills both.", Blucora answer, "Though I am waiting for my sister, Redcora, to return with some mushrooms to make more potions. I last heard that she went into the Mystery Woods but hasn't came back since. I do hope she already."

"We'll go look for you." Spike said.

"Really?" Blucora ask.

"Sure, Maybe she can help us get to the Changeling Palace." Twilight said thinking about it.

Twilight and Spike left the Potion shop and climb back down the ladder. Twilight spotted an opening near by and walk up to it with Spike.

Entrance to Mystery Woods! 'Warning! If you pick the wrong tunnel you back here.' The sign said.

"Hm, remind me of the Lost Woods near Unicorn Village seven years ago." Twilight said.

"Really? You never told me that you live in a village." Spike said.

It was seven years ago, Spike. It gone now and only two unicorns from that village in lives in Ponyville now." Twilight said.

"Well, I know you are from it now, but who the other?" Spike ask.

"Lyra Harpstings.", Twilight answer, "My first friend."

"Really? Well, I'll wait until we get home for that story and are you really going to stay as a Changeling?" Spike said then ask.

Twilight forgotten she still had the Changeling Mask on and took it off. Then they enter the Mystery Woods. As soon as did they saw a monkey that was waiting for them.

"Hm...Follow me." He said and ran off.

Twilight and Spike follow him. He seems to know where he was going. He leaned them thought the right tunnels until they saw a Zebra that was red. Twilight knew it was Redcora, The Red Zebra. As they then her, she spoke.

"Owww! Those no good Changeling Brothers! I was busy minding my own busies pick mushrooms when they hit me from behind and they pop my back! I can't move. Do you have anything that can heal me up?" She explain what happen to her.

"Hm, Your sister send us, because she was worry. I'll go and report what happen. Spike I need you to you to say here until I get back." Twilight said.

"What? Why do I got to stay?" Spike ask.

"I want you to make sure the Changelings Brothers, even the one with the Blue Thunder's Mask, doesn't try to do anything if they return." Twilight said.

"Ohh! Ohh! I'll wait for you at entrance to lean you back." The Monkey said and ran off again.

Twilight saw that all three signs mark the way out and just took one tunnel. She walk out of the Mystery Woods and near the Potion shop.

"I do hope Spike will be alright. I'm not sure if it was a smart idea to leave him there." Twilight said.

_'I'm sure he can handle himself. After all you rise him.' _A voice said in her mind.

"Yeah...Huh? Who said that?!" Twilight started to agree when she notices that the voice wasn't hers.

_'Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I been watching you.' _The voice said again.

Twilight look around, she had no idea where the voice was coming from. So she decide to ask.

"Where are you?" She ask.

_'Inside you. My soul is now in yours.' _It said again.

"Soul? Wait the only soul that I give rest was..." Twilight trail off.

_'The Changeling that you were turn into.' _It finish for her.

"But, I thought you were laid to rest?" Twilight ask.

_'My spirit was lay to rest but my soul is now apart of you. It great that I can finally talk to you, Twilight Sparkle.' _It answer.

"You know me?" Twilight ask.

_'Yes, You can call me Change, since my mask turns you into me. Heh, to think the Changeling brothers turn you into me.' _It said.

"So, Change, why wait until now to talk to me?" Twilight ask as she near the ladder to the Potion Shop.

_'If Spike find out that I could talk, he'll have a field day about it.' _Change said.

"Well, no disagreements there." Twilight said climbing the ladder.

_'Also Twilight, when we get to Changeling Palace, I want you to be careful. I know that Changelings in your world is different then ours, but we can still attack others, Celestia gave the Changelings this land so they have a home. The Queen was please, but the King is another story.' _Change said.

Twilight enter the Shop and walk up to Blucora.

"Hm? A Unicorn? You look familiar." She said.

"Eh, Yeah, I'm that Changeling that you saw earlier. Listen I fond your sister." Twilight said then explain what happen to Redcora.

"WHAT?! The Changeling Brothers hurt her?", Blucora said, "Well, then take this potion to her, and you can keep the bottle after she drinks it."

Blucora hands Twilight a Red Potion and she place it behind her shield.

"I do hope my Sister is alright, We live in the swamp for years and this never happen." She said.

"I'll make sure this get to her." Twilight said.

Twilight left the Shop and climb down the ladder.

_'Twilight, I must ask, Why are you helping these ponies?' _Change spoke up.

"You should know, the moon is going to crash into Clock Town in three days. I have to do all I can to stop them." Twilight answer and enter the Mystery woods again.

Follow the Monkey back to Spike and Redcora, Twilight saw that they were still the same way as she left them.

"Hey, Twilight. Where Blucora?" Spike said then ask.

"She staying at the shop, but I did bring something from her." Twilight said and held out the potion.

"Hm, Smell like Blucora's. Can you be a dear and help me drink it?" Redcora said then ask.

Twilight nods and takes the bottle in a magic grow and help Redcora drink it. Once she finish, Redcora jumps up and smiles.

"Thank you fair Unicorn! Why don't you and your friend come down to the Swamp Tourist Center and I can give you a free ride for helping me." She said.

"Sure! The waters are a bit dangerous right now so we'll be glad to take a ride." Spike said.

"First I must see my sister and let her know I'm ok. I'll see you then." Redcora said walk off.

_'Eh, that was nice of her.' _Change spoke out.

"Huh? Who said that?" Spike ask.

"Change!" Twilight said face-hoofing herself.

"Change?" Spike ask.

"The Changeling that I was turn into and is now a mask." Twilight explain and walk out of the woods.

During the whole trip back to the Swamp Tourist Center, Spike did indeed had a field day about Change. Twilight explain that Change soul is now apart of her and both she and her are not happy with Spike teasing. After climbing the ladder, the enter to see Redcora standing over a counter. They walk up to her and waited.

"Ah! Welcome! Good to see you again, The Swamp Tourist Center is about to start. Here take this camera, You can take Pictures during the tour." Redcora said.

Twilight took the camera and give it to Spike. Spike was well familiar with a camera and held it up.

"Come, I will take you to the boat and the tour will really start." Redcora said and lean them outside.

* * *

Once they were on the boat, they were off.

"Hey, Twilight. How are we going to find out where we need to go once we get to the Changeling Palace?" Spike ask.

"I'm not sure, I do hope the Changelings can help us with that." Twilight answer.

"The Changeling Palace? Hm, the will let Dragons in but not so much on Unicorns." Redcora said as the rode down the swamp.

"I got that cover.", Twilight said and pull out the Changeling Mask, "I can wear this mask to become a Changeling."

"A mask that can change your looks? A remarkable power." Redcora said.

"That if they let you in Change." Twilight said to the Changeling inside her.

_'They might. I don't know if they will see me as one of them. I'm a stray after all. No idea what tribe of Changelings I'm from.' _Change said.

"Do not worry, they will let you in a hurry.", Redcora said then shook her head, "There I go again, speaking in rhymes."

"Wow, She didn't freak out when she heard Change." Spike said.

"I'm use to strange things." Redcora said.

"And don't worry about the rhymes, I guess your sister does it too." Twilight said smiling.

"Yes, yes she does." Redcora smile back.

As they near the palace, which look like a giant termite hive, Twilight put on the Changeling mask and turn into her Changeling self. Once the boat dock, she and Spike step off and turn back to Redcora.

"Thanks for the ride." Spike said.

"Any day, rain or shine, you are good friends of mine." Redcora said in rhyme.

Twilight and Spike wave to her as she rode off. They turn and walk up to Changeling Palace. The guards stop them

"Hold it! The King doesn't a loud visitors in the hive." One said.

"Will he let in Dragons?" Spike ask.

"Hm, I dragon! What one doing here?" The another guard said.

"I'm traveling with this changeling and I like to see this hive of yours." Spike said.

"Hm, The king has no problems with Dragons, so you can enter." The first guard said.

"Not without Change." Spike said.

"Change?" The guards ask.

Spike pointing to Twilight and said, "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere without her, She rise me like a brother and we been together since."

"I see, the King didn't say that anyone with a Dragon can't enter, but you must not enter the other areas what so ever." The first guard said.

Twilight and Spike walk pass the guards and Twilight whisper, "Nice work."

"Thanks, Sorry I use you name Change." Spike whisper back.

_'It fine Spike.' _Change said keeping her voice low.

They enter the hive and saw that it look like the outside. There sitting on a throne that was made out of jewels, which spike started to drool. Twilight smack the back of his head.

"I know the throne made out of Jewels, but I believe the King will not let you eat any." Twilight said.

"Hmph!", The King said, "While I thank you for stopping that dragon daydreaming, I thought I order no one was allowed in here."

"Your guards said that you don't have a problem with Dragons and since she with me she can enter too." Spike said.

"Hm, True. Well then What brings you here?" The King said then ask.

"If I may, your highness?" Twilight ask.

"And you are?" The King ask.

"Change, your highness." Twilight said and bow.

"Very well Change, explain why are you here." The King said.

Twilight told him that they notices the swamp was different and was hoping they can fix it.

"Hm, Chrysalis went to Woodfall Temple is find the problem but she has not return and the blast it monkey keep telling lies!" He said.

"Where is this Woodfall Temple?" Spike ask.

"On top of the Mountain close by, but Chrysalis is gone and there no point sending a search party. The only way to open the door is with a Changeling Horn." They King said.

Twilight and Spike began to think.

"Can we see the Money?" Spike ask.

"NO! I will not let anyone see the prisoner. I don't what it escaping!" The King shouted.

"Easy, I was just asking. We what to look at this Woodfall Temple ourselves but we need to heard the Monkey side of the story so we can get what happen." Twilight said.

"Hm, I usually let strays in but seeing you are new, I will let this one slide this time. Go see the Monkey and I order my guards to throw any one out if they see any. So watch it, once you are thrown out, you can't get back in." The King said.

Twilight and Spike bow and left the Throne room.

"Wow! He seems nice." Spike said.

"I don't know about that.", Twilight said, "Hop on Spike. We are going to find the prisons."

_'The way this palace is build. I think I can lean you through it.'_ Change said.

"Ok, Do your best." Twilight said and started to walk off.

* * *

Change lean the two through the area, dodging the guards and hiding behind parts of the hive. As they went though, Change give Twilight more tips about the Changeling Magic and told that she didn't have fear her magic. She use it only for good when she was alive.

It took some time before they made it to the prisons. Twilight enter the door and saw the cages. One had the monkey. She step up and said, "Hey, Are you the monkey that was imprison here?"

"Yeah! What of it!" He shouted.

"Listen, I need to know how to get in Woodfall Temple." Twilight said.

"Oh! So the King send you to humor me? Forget it! I'm not saying anything." The Monkey said.

"Wow, what a grouch." Spike said.

"He doesn't Trust Changelings. But maybe he can trust a pony." Twilight said.

"Yeah Right! I know you Changelings can change into other ponies so I'm not fall for that." The Monkey shouted again.

"I'm not a changeling. ", Twilight said and took her mask off, "I'm a unicorn."

"AHH! How did..." He started to ask.

"Just go with it." Spike said.

"Eh, okay. So can you get me outta here?" He ask.

"Don't think so. Sorry, don't want it to look like you had help." Twilight said.

"Ok, then how about I help you get in Woodfall Temple instead?" The Monkey ask.

"Sure. That help a lot." Spike said.

"Ok, but the Temple will only appear if you play a loud song and Chrysalis show me. Do you have something that loud?" The Monkey said then ask.

Twilight pull out her Ocarina and the Monkey shook his head.

"No that won't do. It need to be louder." He said.

Twilight place the Changeling mask back on and pull out the horn.

"Yes! That will do. Now listen carefully." He said and started to sing.

Twilight listen for a while then play it herself. The two play the song as it dance along the Hive.

**You learn the**** Sonata of Awakening!**

**This song awakes the Temple in the mountain and sleeping giants.**

Just as Twilight finish she saw that she was surround by some Changeling guards and their king was close by.

"Listen to that! It true! The Monkey use Chrysalis to enter the temple! This Changeling did well, we will show her and her pet the way out." The King said.

"PET?!" Spike yell angrily as he was grab.

Twilight didn't try to fight. She let them grab her. She turn to the monkey with looks in her eyes saying that they will find Chrysalis for him.

The Monkey nods in understanding as the two were carried out the hive.

* * *

The guards set Twilight and Spike outside the hive. One turn to them and said, "I hope you can find the Queen. We like her rule better than the King's."

"Well find her. How do we get to Woodfall Temple?" Twilight said then ask.

"It just ahead of us, all you have to do is climb up the Mountain and enter the opening. There were vines there but the water may them disappear." The other said.

"We know you're a stray, but right now we need all the help we can get." The first said.

"Don't worry! Me and Twi...I mean Change, will find her in no time." Spike said.

"Change? That name rings a bell for some reason." One of the guards said.

"It might be because of the Unicorn that appear here a few days ago and learn to change into a Changeling that let Princess Celestia trust us." The second said.

Twilight and Spike look confuse, but shrug and walk away after thanking the guards. They walk over to the Lilly pads in the water on jump cross. Spike then jump on Twilight back and she flew up to the open and enter it. They soon saw that they were near some tree. Spike spotted some new enemies and told Twilight about them.

"Those are Dragonflies! Not relation to real dragons like me. Ahem, They will attack you with their tails when they see you. You can tale them out with your Changeling magic or hit them with your sword when they get close after you dodge their attack, of Course." he said.

Twilight chose to ignore them and flew over the trees, She made to the mountain and flew over the gasp and enter Woodfall.

* * *

When they enter, the place was foggy and the water was fill with poison. Wooden paths stood over the water as sign that they can cross. But no temple. They walk on the wooden path and saw another monster.

"Wow! I'm glad Cadance give me a list, This are Hiploops, these beetle like monsters try to ram you when you get close. Just use you Changeling magic or just reflect them with your shield. Careful, they can ram you into the water." Spike explain.

_'Yeah, they are annoying little buggies!' _Change said.

"Well, I got to find that temple and looks like the path over the water is the only choice, so I might find something." Twilight said.

After taking care of a few Hiploops, Twilight said an enemy she was familiar with.

"Spike, I know these ones, Deku Scrubs. They spit Deku Nuts at me and I just have reflect the nuts back at them." Twilight said.

"Really? Oh right! I forgot you fought these before." Spike said.

They follow the path, taking out Hiploops, Deku Scrubs and flying over gasps until they reach the end. They saw that it was a huge wooden platform that had a Changeling on it.

"Hm, this is a weird spot. And still no temple." Spike said.

_'And don't ask me where it is. I never been to the temple. It not like it asleep or anything.' _Change said.

Twilight eyes at those words.

"That it! Change you're a genius!" Twilight said.

"She is?" Spike ask.

_'I am?' _Change said with the same surprise.

Twilight step on the platform and pull out her horn. Then Twilight play the Sonata of Awakening. Then the whole place started to shake as they watch the Temple rise out of the ground.

_'I get it now! The Sonata of Awakening awake the temple because it sleeping in the mountain.'_ Change said.

"AH! I see, well time to enter it, by the way Twilight what day is it?" Spike said then ask.

Twilight look up in the sky and said, "I guess night of the first day. We 60 hours left before the moon crashes."

Spike nods and climb on Twilight back and they flew off onto the Woodfall Temple.

* * *

Next chapter is Woodfall Temple. I didn't put in the Song of Soaring because I couldn't think of a reason in this story. Yes, the Changeling can talk in my story. The name Change is just an alias. She will tell Twilight and Spike her real name later. I plan on getting this up to four chapters Like Twilight's Harmony and have both move on from there. The Zebra Sisters are future bosses for Twilight's Harmony. Please review.


End file.
